


Found in translation

by SiobhanMcG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Any excuse to go with bottom!thrawn really, From the Requests, Light Spanking, M/M, Netflix and Csilla, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Eli, bottom!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanMcG/pseuds/SiobhanMcG
Summary: A well-deserved night off quickly descends into messy shenanigans and Eli decides to try something new, both enjoy it more than they would have expected.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Found in translation

Their ‘dinner and film’ night hadn’t lasted long and currently, their clothes were scattered in a messy trail on the floor of Thrawn’s private quarters, leading in a chaotic trail to the bed they currently found themselves on.

It hadn’t taken long for them to get to their current state of undress. Several weeks had gone by since they’d had more than a stolen kiss or touch of hands, in brief moments not filled with reports, data and combat practice. So it didn’t take long for Eli to bury his hands in Thrawn’s hair and pull him close and press his lips against Thrawn’s, finally soothing the deep ache in his chest. He has missed feeling the Chiss pressed against him, the cool blue such a stark contrast with the brown of his hands. A desperate longing had coursed through his chest, filling his body with a need. A need to touch him, feel his skin, his hands, his hair. A need to hold, caress, kiss and treasure.

Eli’s hair is starting to stick to his skin as he finally buries himself deep inside Thrawn, feeling him wet and tight around him. His fingers curl around Thrawn’s hips, holding onto the man below him as he thrusts into him. The blue of his skin a beautiful contrast with his own.   


He reaches around, pinching a nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Thrawn trembles, moaning loudly in response. It’s a sound Eli revels in. No matter how many times he hears it, he could never hear it enough. It still amazes him how open and how vocal the Chiss is once he lets go. How his facade crumbles once the uniform comes off and he sinks to his knees. How willing to give himself over to Eli. It gets him harder yet, stirring something within him- hearing Thrawn biting back a moan as his breath hitches. The way he arches into Eli, grinds his hips against him openly, not hiding his arousal and sheer want.

Something in him snaps and before he can think, he brings his hand down on the curve of Thrawn’s ass. The crack of his skin striking Thrawn’s echoes through the room and he feels Thrawn stiffen underneath him and hears him gasp. Apologies begin to stumble from his lips instinctively and he means them- they never discussed this and he should have asked before he did that, he-

“Eli.”

He falls silent, stilling. Thrawn takes a moment to collect himself, then twists around to look at him, locking eyes.

“Again.” His voice comes out strangled, uncharacteristically so.

All Eli can do is blink. “You mean—” 

“Do it again.”

He falters for a moment, his brain failing to process the request, but Thrawn’s eyes are blazing and a deep indigo flush appears on his cheekbones as he looks away, unable to hold Eli’s gaze. Then it filters through. Thrawn’s words. The quivering in his voice. The way his hair is falling into his face. The way he is clenching the sheets in his fists. _ I did this _ . The knowledge sends sparks through him, igniting something deep within him; something hot and blazing and feral. A smirk forms on his lips and he massages Thrawn’s hips with the hand still resting there.

“You liked that.”

It isn’t a question, merely a statement. 

He brings his hand down again, the sound resounding through the room, but now followed by a strangled moan. 

“Is this what you want?” Eli says, but Thrawn doesn’t reply, at least not verbally and instead arches his back, grinding his hips against Eli, desperate for more. 

The sudden rush of power overwhelms him, leaving him lightheaded. “So good.” Eli murmurs, caressing the spot he’s just struck. Thrawn trembles, falling onto his elbows and pressing backwards against Eli. His words hadn’t been a comment aimed at Thrawn specifically, but that didn’t matter when this is the effect it had on the Chiss.  _ Interesting _ . He mentally files it away for future reference and bends over briefly to press his lips against Thrawn’s shoulders. Then he shifts, steadying himself as he caresses the spot he’s just hit. The way Thrawn is grinding his hips against him so openly, seeking friction and rocking himself against Eli, burying Eli’s cock inside him to the hilt. It’s too much for him. He brings his hand down again, now in time with a hard thrust from his hips. 

_ “Che’a!” _ Eli doesn’t need a translation to understand him, their bodies perfectly in tune as desire swirls around them, humming a melody only they can hear. Thrawn’s skin blooms a faint indigo where his hand has just come down, bringing out the constellations of freckles on his back Eli has come to love. Later, when they are dozing off he will trace them with his fingertips as he commits them to memory once more; the most important star chart of all. But that is for later, now he tightens his grip on Thrawn’s hips. Eli’s fingers dig in hard enough to leave bruises and from the way the Chiss’ hands are gripping the sheets he knows he would do the same to Eli if their roles were reversed. An involuntary growl escapes his lips as he feels tension building in his groin. They are both so close now; from the way Thrawn moans encouragement —  _ “Yes _ — _ That’s it _ — _ Eli, please _ — _ ”  _ — Eli can tell it won’t be long now. 

His world narrows down to a single focal point. Thrawn. All he could feel was Thrawn; the tense muscles of his shoulders as he rocked himself back against Eli, the deep shine of his hair which was now wild and messy, the way his moans were coming out in hitches, matching the brutal, staccato pace Eli was setting with his hips. Interspersed between them were the occasional words Eli didn’t recognise; Cheunh he surmised. On any other occasion, he might have felt a light stabbing in his chest, he had wished Thrawn would teach him one day— hoped he trusted him enough. But right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with Thrawn wet and tight around him, trembling with desire and Eli himself on the edge. He pulls out nearly all the way before slamming into Thrawn again, setting an unrelenting pace as they chase their high. Driving them higher and higher.

“Eli.” He pleaded, his voice nearly breaking. “Please.” The words send a jolt of pleasure through him, straight to his core. Steadying himself with one hand, he reaches around to take Thrawn’s cock into his hand. He marvels at how hot and wet it feels in his hands, coated in precum. The head feels hard and slick under his thumb as he presses into the slit.

With a few firm strokes, Thrawn jerks in his arms as he comes, grinding himself against Eli and coating both Eli’s hands and his own stomach. The sensation was overwhelming; the pressure around him as he thrust into Thrawn helping him ride out his orgasm, the way his normally controlled voice was falling and stumbling in gasps and moans, the feeling of Thrawn’s cock pulsing in his hand- With a final thrust, driving him over the edge. His thighs tremble and he falls over, collapsing on top of Thrawn. Nothing could ever compare to this, wrapping his arms around the man he had come to love and holding him close, as if unwilling to ever let him go again. Underneath him, Thrawn turns around and returns the embrace, their bodies locked together and their legs entwined. He feels Thrawn nuzzling against him, finding that spot he likes where his shoulders meet his neck. Is this what happiness feels like? A smile spreads over his lips as he pulls Thrawn closer still, not realising he’s talking into his skin, unsteady words streaming from his lips onto Thrawn’s skin and shining black hair. “I have missed you, I have missed you so much—” 

“I know.” Thrawn’s voice is soft again, deep and rich and calming. When he looks down, warm red eyes meet his own, grounding him.  _ So beautiful _ . His heartbeat slows and his hand caresses the smooth blue skin he always finds himself longing for. 

Eli’s voice is quiet when he speaks again. “Stars Thrawn, I’ve missed  _ us _ . This, holding you tight and feeling you close to me.” His lips find Thrawn’s and Eli can’t do anything but kiss him deeply, wanting to convey all the words that may otherwise never leave his lips. 

They remain silent when they break apart, savouring the rare moment of peace. Then Thrawn shifts underneath him, moving an arm to cup his face. Eli can’t help but lean into the touch, savouring the feeling of quiet comfort. 

_ “E ch’en’ate.” _

His heart wells up, Thrawn’s tone, arms around him and the warm glow of his eyes providing all the translation he needs.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my 'requests for writing smut practice' (still taking requests, may not do them all though), but nothing brings joy like getting Thrawn to let go from time to time. And yes I could not resists the ''Netflix and Chill'-pun. (Sorry for the present tense if that's not your cup of tea, I wanted to try it hah)


End file.
